gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Soprados pelo Vento
| founder = Príncipe Esfarrapado | disbanded = }} Os Soprados pelo Vento são uma companhia mercenária de dois mil soldados, montados a cavalo e a pé, encontrada nas Cidades Livres. Eles são liderados por um capitão conhecido como Príncipe Esfarrapado. Fork-tailed blue-and-white banners are the standards of the Soprados pelo Vento, streamers of pale blue silk flutter from the Soprados pelo Vento lances. The Soprados pelo Vento command tent is a great grey sailcloth pavilion which the Príncipe Esfarrapado likes to call his canvas castle. Some of their tents sleep ten men. It can take the Soprados pelo Vento less than an hour to strike camp. História O Príncipe Esfarrapado estabeleceu a companhia há cerca de trinta anos antes dos eventos descritos nos livros. Quando o Príncipe Esfarrapado tinha vinte e três anos, os magísteres de Pentos selecionaram-no para ser seu novo príncipe, após eles terem decapitá-lo o anterior. Ao invés de aceitar a oferta, ele fugiu para as Terras Disputadas para nunca retornar à cidade. Ele já andara com os Segundos Filhos, os Escudos de Ferro, e os [da Donzela, mas mais tarde, com cinco outros homens, ele criou os Soprados pelo Vento. Dos seis fundadores, ele é o único vivo atualmente. The Príncipe Esfarrapado says to Quentyn Martell that every turncloak has his tale and others have sworn service to him, taken his coin and run. One member who fled said that the food made him sick, so the Príncipe Esfarrapado had his foot cut off, roasted up, and fed to him. He then made him camp cook and the meals improved markedly, and when his contract was fulfilled he signed another. Hugh Hungerford was the company paymaster for a time, but the Príncipe Esfarrapado caught him stealing from the coffers and removed three of his fingers and demoted him to serjeant. There is enmity between the Soprados pelo Vento and the Company of the Cat. A year ago in the Disputed Lands they had been on opposite sides of the battle lines and bad blood still lingers. Barbassangrenta makes no secret of his disdain for the Príncipe Esfarrapado whom he refers to as old grey-beards in rags. Cultura Os membros dos Soprados pelo Vento usam quaisquer nomes eles queiram, e os trocam quando querem. The Príncipe Esfarrapado takes a dim view of deserters and deals with them harshly. He sends hunters after them and if caught and they are lucky he’ll just chop off a foot to make sure they never run again. If they are unlucky they are given to Pretty Meris. Dick Straw claims there are three score Westerosi in the company. The closest thing they have to a company tongue is classic Alto Valiriano. Membros notáveis Capitães-generais * O Príncipe Esfarrapado, captão e fundador; * Caggo the Corpsekiller, the Príncipe Esfarrapado's right hand; * Denzo D'han the warrior bard, the Príncipe Esfarrapado's left hand. Membros Eventos recentes ''A Dança dos Dragões'' The Yunkai contract and bring the Soprados pelo Vento from Old Volantis to fight for the Yellow City. Yunkish Supreme Commander Yurkhaz zo Yunzak signed the Soprados pelo Vento's contract on behalf of the city of Yunkai. Before leaving for Yunkai four Soprados pelo Vento serjeants set up a trestle table outside of the Merchant's House calling to every passing man and boy looking for fresh meat to fill their ranks. They sing a marching song: }} Prior to the Soprados pelo Vento leaving Old Volantis Quentyn Martell and his companions join the Soprados pelo Vento, pledging the Príncipe Esfarrapado, by making a mark on a scarp of parchment, their sword and service for a year, as a way to reach the Daenerys Targaryen. To get to Yunkai the Soprados pelo Vento sail on an overcrowded ship tossed by wind and sea, eat hard-bread crawling with weevils and drink black tar rum to sweet oblivion and sleep on piles of mouldy straw. Thereafter the Soprados pelo Vento were present at the Cerco de Astapor and later Meereen. Upon commencing the march to Meereen the Príncipe Esfarrapado declares to his sellswords that Astapor was but a taste, Meereen will be the feast. The Príncipe Esfarrapado, after witnessing the incompetence of the Yunkai commanders had two dozen of his Westerosi sellswords (among them the disguised Quentyn Martell and his two Dornish knights) go over to Daenerys Targaryen in case he wanted to turn his cloak later on. The Westerosi contingent succesfully contact Daario Naharis and offer themselves as recruits for his Corvos Tormentosos. After Quentyn and his companions introduce themselves to Daenerys and explain his intentions, the other Westerosi Soprados pelo Vento are kept captive. Daenerys eventually decides to release Meris, who, apparently speaking for the Príncipe Esfarrapado, then offers the Soprados pelo Vento's support for Daenerys if they are given Pentos as payment. Meris and the Príncipe Esfarrapado also offer to help Quentyn in capturing a dragon, again in exchange for Pentos. Sor Barristan Selmy, agindo como a Mão de Daenerys, ausente, eventualmente recruta o resto do contingente dos Soprados pelo Vento, os mandando de volta ao Príncipe, com uma oferta de aliança durante o futuro ataque a Yunkai. Referências Categoria:Mercenários Categoria:Companhias mercenárias '''Nota:' Esta página utiliza conteúdo da A Wiki Of Ice And Fire. O conteúdo original está aqui em Windblown. A lista de autores pode ser vista no histórico da página.